


What If We Ran Away?

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: What if Rosa said yes to running away with Isobel that night after prom?How would it change the lives of those closest to them? And what happens when they come back together?





	1. The Next Four Years

Isobel didn’t snap out of a deep sleep like she did with her other blackouts. After she and Rosa ran away together, it was more like she was fighting her way to air when being submerged in the ocean. She screamed and kicked and thrashed; she forced herself to claw her way towards being back in control even when every fiber of her being was completely exhausted.

Sometimes Isobel thought it would just be easier if she gave up, let the darkness take over her, but then she’d get flashes of being back to herself. Rosa was always there for her every time she came to: smiling at her, helping her through everything without even fully knowing what was making Isobel fluctuate so much, doing everything she could to make the blonde happy.

At first the alien was annoyed and scoffed at why this druggie was even there with her, but then she realized that she wasn’t alone in her fight. Rosa was a beacon of hope and light in her life, she became what Isobel fought the darkness for. It was no longer for herself, she came second, she wanted to be free to see how her and Rosa could actually be when she was always in control. The human may not have known the war raging inside her girlfriend, but she was always there for her and that was what Isobel didn’t know she needed.

When the day came that she finally stomped on the last bit of the darkness and came to stand in the light, feeling it shatter and dissolve out of her, Rosa was the first thing she saw.

 

That night after the prom when Isobel went and found Rosa at the diner, when Isobel suggested that they run away together... Rosa agreed. She had been shocked at first and had tried laughing it off, but Isobel assured her that she was serious. Rosa looked deep into the eyes of the woman she had barely started to admit to herself that she loved, and felt herself saying yes before her brain could catch up.

Isobel smiled brightly and kissed Rosa happily.

“I’ll go home and pack a bag, you pack a bag too and we’ll meet back here to leave.” She told Rosa happily as she got up.

“I’ll be ready for you.” Rosa smiled back at her.

Isobel waved before hurrying out. She rushed home and packed a suitcase with a bunch of clothes that her girlfriend had told her she looked good in, all the money she had, and her electronics. She didn’t leave a note for her parents, Micheal, not even one for Max. She just took her stuff and hurried back to the diner, not even bothering to change out of her prom dress.

When she got back there, Rosa was already in the running car. She put her bag in the back before getting in the passenger's seat.

“Ready to go?” She asked the gorgeous woman beside her with a smile.

“Yea, I actually am. Let’s go. We’ll figure out where on the way.” Rosa chuckled and nodded.

She was used to doing impulsive things, but this was even more impulsive than usual. She still felt the rush of endorphins she usually got from drugs at the realization that she was actually doing this… she was leaving town on the drop of a whim with the woman she thought she might actually really love.

The women laughed together as Rosa took off from the side parking lot, taking off towards the highway.

Michael and Max had looked all night for their sister, every single place in the entire town. By morning there was no place for them to look anymore, the two went to the scrap yard as a last ditch effort but she was nowhere to be found. They sighed and both tried to reach out to her telepathically but were met with radio silence. Their sister had just vanished and they had no idea where she was or how to get into contact with her.

They tried to keep her and Max’s parents calm about it, but by that afternoon they went to the police and a missing persons report was filed. Normally they wouldn’t have, but Isobel was a good girl and it was a small town. Her picture was put everywhere and even got picked up by a few news stations that helped spread it farther.

What no one seemed to notice was that Rosa Ortecho was also gone. She had always been flighty so everyone just assumed she peaced out for a few days and the people who did seem to think something was weird just concluded that the two things had nothing to do with each other.

Only Liz knew what had really happened. While Isobel had decided to not leave a note for her loved ones, Rosa had. She wrote a short letter to her sister saying that she couldn’t breathe in the little town, that she had decided to run away with the woman she loved. She apologized for taking the car she had promised her sister, but she needed to leave the town while she still could.

She only showed it to Maria to help calm her friend… and her friend was a psychic so she couldn’t really hide it from her anyway. Those two held the secret that none of the town knew, and went about their lives.

 

It took several months, but Isobel finally regained herself and felt the darkness dissolve out of her, hopefully to never be felt again. As soon as she was fully back she sent a telepathic message to her brothers.

“I’m safe. I’m ok. Go on with your lives, I’m happy.”

They both tried to contact her back and ask for more, but she didn’t reply. She wanted to, but she didn’t want them holding onto hope that she was coming back anytime soon.

 

After about a year she finally thought everything had passed enough to not hurt them by not coming back to Roswell, so she started communicating with her brothers again. She told them all about her past year as well as gushing about her girlfriend. She told them everything that happened and made sure to talk to them at least once a week. She was happy to hear about how her brothers were doing as well.

They had gone to California. It was easy for them to get what they needed on their trip there, they were two attractive women, one who was good at stealing what she needed without getting caught and one that had the ability to influence people. Noah still had the reigns and he didn’t have any qualms with using Isobel’s abilities to bend people to his will.

By the time Isobel had taken back control, they were already settled down in a small townhouse just outside San Francisco. One of the times Isobel had some control over herself was when they were house hunting. They had both fallen in love with the place, so she had used her ability to suggest that the owner sell it to them for less than half what he wanted for it. She had to do some serious diving and bring things up from the deepness of his mind to make him open to it, but it worked and they had the deed to the house by the end of the day.

Rosa wasn’t too sure what she wanted to do once they got to California, but knew she couldn’t just do nothing, it wouldn’t be good for her sobriety. So she took the first job she found, which was as a receptionist and shop cleaner for a tattoo parlor. She actually really thrived at it and found herself loving the planning and scheduling that came with the job. After a while some of the artists and customers actually commissioned her to do some work for them, both in tattoo designs and some artwork as well. She quickly found herself surrounded with great people and before long she was already a nine months clean and thinking she had actually found her place in life.

Isobel cheated a little bit; when she finally came back to herself fully, she realized she really didn’t have a job. The darkness inside her hadn’t had a passion like she had so there was nothing like that happening for her, so she had to make it herself. She did some research on different design companies in the area before using her abilities to get herself an interview and then a job at one of them. It wasn’t a high position so she didn’t cheat too much, but she was a secretary for a powerful designer. It was a great salary, off weekends and most holidays since she was a great negotiator, and she was thriving under her responsibilities.

The two women had gotten even closer in that time, falling madly in love. Isobel ended up telling Rosa she was an alien and explaining everything to her, from the moment they got out of their pods to being adopted to her blackouts and to her abilities.

Rosa actually took it pretty well, she had to take some time to come to terms with everything and figure it out for herself how everything worked. Once she had it all clear though, she was all with Isobel once more. It was weird but she was happy they didn’t have any secrets between them and never would.

 

“I have an idea.” Isobel told her girlfriend with a bright smile as she came into the kitchen with a box of goodies from Rosa’s favourite bakery.

“Whatever it is, I am all for it.” The older woman assured her, making a beeline for her blonde love and the box of goodies in her hand.

She kissed Isobel softly before taking the box from her.

“If only I had known it would be so easy to get you to do what I wanted.” The alien teased, sitting on a barstool while the shorter girl looked through the box for the perfect baked good to eat.

“Well you don’t use your brain on me, so baked goods are the next best thing.” Rosa teased with a wink.

“True.” Isobel laughed and nodded.

“So, what is this idea, my love?” Rosa wondered, hopping up to sit on the counter while eating her danish happily.

“We should get tattoos. Matching tattoos. I want to have a tattoo with you, a mark that shows that I am yours and yours alone.“

“Why, Isobel Evans, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking for a permanent reminder that we’re together.” The brunet smirked playfully, licking the icing off of her lips.

“Good thing you know better.” The blonde teased back.

“Let’s do it. I’ll Raphael and ask him if he has any openings tonight, he owes me for doing that mural on the side of the van he gave his daughter for her sweet sixteen.”

“Thank you, my love.” The alien smiled, getting off of the stool and heading over to her girlfriend.

She settled between her thighs and leaned up to kiss her happily. The human caressed the side of the alien’s face and kissed her back happily, letting the kiss deepen while wrapping her legs around her alien.

She pulled back when she needed air and smiled.

“You’re not going to convince me to give you any of my danish.” She informed Isobel playfully.

The blonde just laughed and moved the plate out of Rosa’s hand before yanking her down for another heated kiss. Isobel’s hands moved quickly, undoing her girlfriend’s pants and yanking them down as she slipped onto her knees.

Rosa loved when her love got like this, loved it when Isobel was needy and desperate for her. It didn’t happen often so she eagerly went with it when it began happening.

Isobel leaned up and began lapping at Rosa’s clit through her black underwear, rubbing her thighs. The human moaned out, letting her head rest back on the cabinets as she moved her hips forward.

The alien used two fingers to pull the panties to the side so her tongue could lap at the human’s clit while two fingers from her other hand pressed into her tight heat. Her fingers curled to massage Rosa’s gspot while her tongue moved harder.

The alien sucked on her girlfriend’s clit happily, revelling in the sounds of her pleasure. When she felt the legs tighten around her head and the heels of Rosa’s feet digging into her shoulder blades, she knew her girlfriend was close.

Isobel pressed closer, pumping her fingers in and out faster but making sure to keep contact with the sensitive spot inside her girlfriend. Just a few more laps with her tongue and Rosa screamed out in pleasure, cumming hard on the blonde’s tongue while arching up and scratching her nails along the countertop.

The alien happily licked it up before pulling back with a smirk on her lips.

“And what makes you think you’re done, Alien Barbie?” Rosa smirked back, getting off the counter and kicking her pants off before grabbing Isobel’s shirt.

She then pulled her into the bedroom for another round… or two.

 

They finally untangled an hour later and Rosa texted Raphael, which texted her back immediately saying that he was totally free.

“Let’s get dressed and go, Izzie.” She smiled, kissing the blonde once more before pulling away to go shower.

“Can I shower with you?” The alien asked playfully, turning to lay on her stomach while watching her naked girlfriend.

“Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself.” Rosa smirked at her before bending over to turn on the shower.

Isobel groaned and bit her lip.

“Ok, yea, no, I’ll shower when we get back. I will not be able to keep my hands and lips to myself.”

“I know.”

The alien chuckled and got up before going to get dressed.

 

They got to Rosa’s tattoo parlor shortly after and Raphael was able to get them in and out in just a few hours. Honestly most of the time was spent with Isobel making sure everything was perfect, and then the actual tattoo was over in about half an hour.

It was simple; “Come Away With Me And The World Shall Turn Only For Us” circling their left wrists, written in a  lovely script.

“Of all the tattoos I’ve thought about on my body, I never thought something this girly would be on me and that I would love it.” Rosa chuckled, looking at Isobel with moon eyes.

“Well I never saw myself with tattoos, ever. But I’m glad the one I have matches yours.” The alien smiled down at the love of her life with nothing but adoration.

 

The next year and a half was spent with mostly happiness in their lives. They had lots of sex, worked hard at their jobs, got promoted, adopted a cat which they named Lyra, as well as two snakes named Delphinus and Crux, they told their siblings that they were together, dealt with the resulting confusion as well as questions that came from that, and made a home for themselves.

 

Rosa Ortecho came home from work one day and was very confused as to why the lights didn’t come on when she flipped the switch.

“Babe? Are you ok?” She called.

“Rosa! I’m in the art room! Hurry!” Isobel called back with urgency in her voice.

Rosa quickly dropped her bag before sprinting off towards their study/art room. She stopped once she got to the door and laughed softly.

Isobel Evans was on one knee with a ring in her hand. She was surrounded by blue irises, Rosa’s favourite flower, and the only thing illuminating the room were tons of candles that made the room smell like salted caramel and vanilla.

“Rosa Helena Ortecho, will you marry me?” The blonde asked with a bright smile.

“Fucking duh, of course I’ll marry you.” The human assured her with a chuckle, coming up to hold her left hand out to her.

Isobel laughed as well and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Rosa pulled her up and kissed her happily, holding the love of her life close.

 

Their wedding was simple, Isobel had her brothers on Skype with Liz joining on with Max to be there for her sister, and they just went to the court house. Michael kept giving her shit for not having a big, extravagant wedding, but she didn’t care. She was with the love of her life and this was all she needed.

The two women said they loved each other and kissed as their siblings cheered for them.

 

Almost a full year past with them being married and they were completely, utterly happy with each other.

They were sitting at their breakfast nook, Isobel was working on some sketches for school even though the year had just ended, she wanted to be ready for the next year while eating the omelet Rosa had made her while the human was reading her e-mail. She gasped when she read one and sat up straighter.

“What’s up, baby?” The alien asked with furrowed brows.

“Liz, she sent me an e-mail yesterday. She… she said she was going to propose to Max that night, last night.”

As if on cue, Max telepathically called to his siblings.

“Liz proposed last night and I said yes! We’re engaged! We’re heading back to Roswell this weekend to tell everyone and start to plan the wedding. We’re going to have it at the end of the summer in Roswell.”

“He said yes, we need to go back to Roswell.” She told her wife.

“Already on it.” Rosa nodded, already pulling up flights on her laptop.

 

Max wasn’t so eager to continue with his life with his sister missing, but Michael assured him that they would know if she was in trouble, they always had before. He assured Max that she was probably just going out of her way to be dramatic and make a statement to them about leaving her. So Max decided to ask Liz if she would go to the desert with him to get soil samples for their project, since she didn’t have a car anyway.

The two had a great time and Max made his offer to go on the road trip with her during the summer. She happily agreed and the two spent the next few weeks of school planning out everywhere they were going to go and how much money they would need for it. Thankfully Liz still had all her money saved from when she was going to buy the car from her sister and Max had some saved so they both just picked up some extra shifts to make a bit more money and Max made sure his jeep was in working order.

After Max had gone on his summer road trip with Liz and the two had fallen deeply, madly in love, he followed her to college. She went to college in the fall and they lived together in an apartment just off campus. He had written most of a novel during their road trip, finished it up by October, then spent a few months editing it before sending it off to every publisher that he could find to send it too.

It was a very long time before he got a response from anyone, but shortly after his sister started communicating with him again, he heard back from a publisher saying that they were interested in publishing his book.

He took Liz out to celebrate, then had her help him read his contract before signing it to make sure they weren’t trying to do anything to screw him over.

The first thing he told his sister when they started communicating was that his book was published. She assured him that she got

From there he kept writing and writing and writing. Within the next two years he wrote three books and got two published.

 

It happened on accident, Liz had lead Max into a pretty kinky sex session and he got out of control. There were whips and handcuffs and choking along with safe words. Max’s left hand was tied to the headboard, his right resting on Liz’s thigh. She was straddling him, bouncing on his cock while pressing her hand hard against his throat.

The alien tried to scream out in pleasure, the action halted by the hand on his throat, as he came inside of her. His power surged, short circuiting the lights in the room, and his hand glowed while creating a mark on her thigh.

The human gasped at the feeling, her entire body felt renewed and electrified in a great way. She kept riding him until she came as well. She pulled off and sat next to him, panting slightly while looking at her thigh.

“There’s a glowing handprint on my thigh… Care to explain?”

That lead to a long thorough conversation between the two where he explained every single thing that had happened in great detail.

 

The next two years were spent with Liz finishing up her biomedical engineering degree, taking two years worth of classes every year and working her ass off to make sure she got done early so she could get started with the rest of her life. What free time she did have was spent with her love, and testing his DNA to see what she could find out and to see what she could do with it.,

After she finished with all of her schooling, she and Max made a road trip back to Roswell to visit their parents for the summer.

 

Max was sitting in a booth at the Crashdown Cafe, relaxing and drinking his water while watching the people around. They all looked so familiar and also like complete strangers, it was completely surreal.

He was brought out of his deep thoughts by a shake being placed in front of him.

“What is this?” He smiled brightly up at his girlfriend.

“A little greenman milkshake with whipped cream and two cherries.” Liz smiled at him proudly, putting the spoon that had a napkin nicely folded around it next to the milkshake.

“You’re so good to me.” He smiled and kissed her before unwrapping his spoon.

He stopped with a shocked look on his face when he saw the ring that had a gorgeously intricate design on it slipped onto the handle of the spoon. He slowly turned his head to see Liz kneeling beside the booth.

“Max Evans, will you marry me?” She asked with a bright smile, grabbing the ring and holding it out to him.

“Yes! Of course, yes!” He beamed brightly, chuckling some as tears filled his eyes.

The engineer reached for his hand which he thrust towards her, still smiling like a fool. She slipped the ring on his finger and kissed it before leaning up to kiss him. Max wrapped her in a hug and kissed her back with all he had as everyone in the cafe clapped for them.

Once he managed to pull away from her, he told his siblings the good news.

 

Things went a bit differently for Michael. While he told Max not to worry about Isobel, that was basically all he did. His budding romance with Alex got put on the back burner because he spent almost all his time focusing on how to find her. Alex noticed this and knew that Isobel being missing was more important than his crush on Michael, especially since he wasn’t even sure if he felt the same way. So even though he thought they had a moment together in the tool shed behind his house after he gave the curly haired man his brother’s guitar, he didn’t push for it. He didn’t lean in, didn’t give him smouldering eyes, just sat back and listened to him play.

They ended as friends, that each weren’t sure if the other liked them as more than that. Michael saw Alex off when he was sent off to basic, he assured the human he would take care of the guitar he had been gifted until Alex got back to Roswell. The human was quickly pulled away by his father, who gave Michael a long glare and pushed onto the bus that would take him to the base. Alex waved at the alien from the window until he was out of view.

The alien felt like a piece of him was gone when he could no longer see the goth teen he could confidently call his best friend. He tried to shake it off though, he couldn’t get caught up on some human that was going halfway around the world to possibly get killed.

 

Michael went to The University Of New Mexico like he had planned, there wasn’t really anything at all to keep him in Roswell. Isobel was gone and his many attempts to figure out where she was had garnered no results. Max ran off with Liz Ortecho the day after graduation and barely took the time to call, text, or e-mail anymore.

He was no stranger to being alone, so he did what he always did and adapted. He actually got along really well in college. He made a group of friends that actually seemed to give a shit about him, which was still pretty new to him, and he thought he was actually happy. Once he heard back from his sister, he was able to focus and flourish.

He aced all of his classes, which surprised no one, and even was taking some extra classes just to learn more skills he was interested in. Just after his junior year ended, he and his friends decided to go on an adventure for the summer.

They decided on Afghanistan, because Jennifer wanted to be an investigative journalist and knew that having footage from dangerous zones would help her her foot in the door after she graduated. Her friends knew it would be a unique adventure and wanted to be there for her. So they packed up and went for the summer.

 

“Hey Michael, you up for a dare?” Jeffrey chuckled, relaxing against a wall as Jennifer took pictures of the bazaar they were in.

The group was just standing around waiting for her, like they usually did on their outings. Michael turned to him and smirked, putting the apple he had been thinking of buying down before coming over.

“Maybe, what do I get if I do it?” The alien questioned back.

“I’ll buy the drinks for everyone for the entire night.”

“Well that is a good incentive. What is the dare?”

“I dare you to take the gun off of that military guy over there.” Jeffrey smirked, motioning to the two uniformed Americans a few yards away.

There were tons of military personnel around the village they were visiting, most didn’t seem too serious though. The town was far enough away from any intense firefights and all the people had seen action, so they didn’t really feel the need to already be on their toes.

Michael smirked and nodded.

“Ok, yea, you’re on. Prepare to be spending a fuck ton tonight, because I’m getting wasted.” He told Jeffrey before heading down the aisle.

He walked down the aisle towards them, used his powers to unlatch the top of the holster holding the gun, and pretended to slip on a rock when he was just behind the one with his back to the crowds. He put his hand over the holder to pretend to steady himself, quickly slipping the gun out of the fabric and holding it close to his body.

“Sorry about that.” He apologized quickly, not looking up at the airmen as he continued walking away from them.

He got about two steps away and was just starting to smirk when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

“Put it back.” A very familiar voice told him.

The alien stopped and slowly turned to face the military man with wide eyes, seeing Alex Manes looking back at him with the same eyes.

“Alex?” The alien breathed out in complete disbelief.

“Guerin.” Alex commented back, turning to face him without letting go of his wrist.

The two laughed together, checking each other out a bit as Michael handed back the gun. Alex holstered it before smiling at the curly haired man before him.

“I’m glad to see you’re still alive.” Michael commented playfully.

“Same to you. What are you doing here anyway?”

“My friend wants to be an investigative journalist and she needs some footage to help her career and it’s not like i had anywhere else to go on summer break.”

“Manes, I gotta head back for that meeting with my CO. I’ll see you later?” The other airman took a step up to walk to Alex.

“Oh, yea, of course. See you later, Torres.” Alex nodded with a smile.

Torres smiled warmly at his coworker, giving the curly haired male a glance before he walked away. Michael noticed that and rose his brows, looking at the military man and walking past Alex to keep looking at him before turning to face the former goth once more. Alex chuckled softly and looked back at Michael knowingly.

“You two seem close.” The alien commented.

“We are, Torres is a good friend.”

“A Uh… a “friend” huh?” Michael rose his brows and tilted his head. “A boyfriend?”

“No, friends with benefits at most. We have a few things in common and sex is fun.” The airman shrugged.

“Oh, ok.” The curly haired male nodded in return. “So do you have a boyfriend?”

“Nope, still single.” Alex assured him, smiling softly as he held his hand out.

Michael was confused for a moment but then remembered the gun in his hand and handed it over. The human put it back in his holster and fastened it before turning to the alien.

“I should head back before they assign me more to do. How long are you going to be here?” He wondered of Michael.

“A couple more weeks, I think. Would you want to grab a beer tonight?”

“Yea, I’d really like to.” Alex nodded with a smile. “Meet me at the bar around the corner at eight?”

“I’ll see you there.”

The military man gave him another smile before heading off back to base camp. The alien tried to hide his smile as he came back to his friends.

“What the hell was that? You had the gun but he didn’t kill you.” Jeffrey asked, absolute confusion showing on his face.

“He’s uh… he’s an old friend. I’m meeting him at a bar tonight.” Michael told them, heading off down the aisle while a few of his friends “ooooooh”ed at him.

 

That night Michael got dressed in decent clothes, he didn’t want to dress up too much but he wanted to dress up a little.

He went to the bar and waited outside while his friends went in to start getting drunk. He tried to act all casual while leaning against the building, trying not to show his nerves.

At eight twenty Alex finally got there, still in uniform.

“Sorry, we had a bomb scare at seven thirty and clearing it took forever. I didn’t have time to change.” He apologized.

“No problem, let’s head in and get you a beer, seems like you could use it.” Michael chuckled, turning to head in.

He was stopped by a hand on the wrist, just like earlier.

“I can’t drink in uniform.” Alec informed him. “At least not in public. Where are you staying?”

Michael did not manage to hide his smirk from the airman.

“Hotel about fifteen minutes from here. Want to head there and drink?”

“Let’s do it.” The human nodded and motioned for the alien to lead the way.

 

Once they got to Michael’s hotel room, he took off his shoes and went to the minibar to get them two beers.

“Thanks.” Alex smiled softly, putting his hat on the nightstand before sitting on the bed to get his boots off as well.

“No problem, this is actually probably better than the bar. I won’t have to deal with my friends being all over you.” The alien chuckled, handing over a beer before sitting next to the human.

“Instead they’ll just think you abandoned them.” The airman laughed back before taking a drink from the beer.

“Well, they’ll understand. I abandoned them to spend time with a hot guy.” Michael shrugged, hiding his smirk in his beer.

Alex nearly choked on his and turned away from the curly haired male as his cheeks heated up.

He had to take a moment to get his breath back but still wasn’t incredibly sure how to respond to that comment, so he just changed the subject.

“So, uh, have you heard from Isobel at all? I haven’t been in much contact from anyone back home since I left.”

“Yea, actually. She, uh,” Michael chuckled some. “She’s actually married to Rosa Ortecho.”

Alex looked at him in complete shock.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Isobel and Rosa are married?”

“Not kidding you. They’re officially Isobel and Rosa Evans-Ortecho.”

“I never would have guessed. Holy shit, there was more gay in that town than I had thought.” The former goth laughed and shook his head.

“Oh I know, if I had known about all of this, maybe I would have come out sooner.” The alien commented with a shrug and took a drink off of his beer.

“You came out?” Alex asked, trying not to sound too excited by that.

He may have had a few partners and even a couple boyfriends, but his heart had been taken by Michael Guerin years ago and he had never asked for it back.

“Yea, actually. I’m bisexual.” Michael told him confidently.

It had taken him awhile to realize the power that word could give him if he owned it, wore it like a badge for himself. He had been given many labels in his life, but to give one to himself was empowering to him. He got to assign things to himself and favour those over the things that were thrust upon him.

“Wow, that’s awesome. I’m happy for you.” The human told him sincerely, smiling softly at the alien.

“Thanks. I learned from the best.” Michael spoke playfully before getting up. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yea, whatever you want to watch.” Alex chuckled and nodded.

The curly haired male nodded back to him before going to find something to watch, knowing there were a few DVDs left in his room from the ones his friends had brought with them. The former goth took that opportunity to drink more of his beer to help calm down.

He hadn’t seen Michael Guerin in three years but just being in the same room as him had Alex feeling like he was seventeen again. He felt like he was back in that toolshed, talking to Michael and willing himself to have the courage to lean in and kiss him. He knew that Michael was too preoccupied with Isobel at the time, but now that he knows Isobel was ok, Alex wished he had.

The airman was pulled out of his thoughts when Michael sat back down on the bed.

“Sorry, this is the only movie that wasn’t a straight up gorefest I could find.” He apologized, sitting against the headboard.

The human looked up at the screen and laughed when he saw the titlecard and saw the envelope being passed around.

“You want to watch Legally Blonde?” He asked, the tip of the bottle resting on his bottom lip while he looked at the curly haired male.

“It’s either this or some bullshit with tons of screaming and guts flying everywhere.”

“Hey, it’s fine Guerin, really. If you want to watch Legally Blonde, we’ll watch Legally Blonde. You don’t have to lie.” Alex teased him, moving to sit beside him with his back to the headboard as well.

“Oh shut up.” Michael chuckled, pushing the human lightly before settling back.

Alex just laughed and relaxed as well, watching the movie and sipping on his beer.

 

About halfway through the movie and after each of them had two beers in them, Michael finally got the courage to speak.

“You know I had a really big crush on you in highschool, right?”

Alex blushed up to his ears and glanced at Michael, but the alien wasn’t looking back at him. He fiddled with the half full bottle of beer in his hands, only keeping his eyes on that so he didn’t lose his nerve.

“Really? I just thought I was imagining you taking an interest in me because I had such a huge crush on you.” He admitted, chewing his bottom lip.

“You had a crush on me too?”

“Yea. I honestly thought I was super obvious about it.” Alex chuckled and nodded, finally looking over at Michael who was looking back at him this time.

“No, not really. I was a pretty dumb kid though.”

The two laughed together on the bed for a long time, shoulders knocking together while they looked at each other like moon eyed seventeen year olds again. Michael put his beer on the nightstand and Alex followed suit.

As soon as the human turned back around, the alien was kissing him. Alex was a bit surprised, but eagerly kissed back. His hands came up to caress either side of the curly haired male’s neck, holding him close.

The alien deepened the kiss, which the former goth happily reciprocated. The kiss got hotter by the second, both of them scrambling up onto their knees to and pressing their bodies closer.

“You look hot in your uniform.” Michael spoke against the human’s lips, hands quickly pulling off said uniform.

“Hotter than I did with eyeliner and my nose pierced?” Alex asked playfully, shoving the jacket from the alien’s shoulders before yanking his shirt off.

Michael pretended to think for a moment before speaking.

“Close second. You with eyeliner always gets me going.” He smirked, pressing his body against Alex more.

Alex just laughed at that and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Michael moved them so the human was laying on his back on the bed. Alex happily spread his legs and let Michael slip between them, grinding up on him immediately.

The alien happily laid on him while his hands trailed all over the airman’s strong body.

“You have condoms and lube?” Alex asked against his lips, letting his hand go down to palm Michael through his pants.

“Uh, Yea, in my bag. You sure you want to go that far?”

“I’ve wanted to have sex with you since we were seventeen.” Alex admitted with a chuckle.

“Me too.” Michael smiled before pulling him in for another happy kiss.

 

After two rounds where they took turns topping and where Michael used his powers to help holding Alex up so he could fuck him against the wall, they both finally fell asleep tangled in each other.

 

Alex and Michael were unwilling to go that long without seeing each other ever again, they were still completely head over heels for each other and their emotions had picked up right where they left off.

So they kept in contact, they wrote letters to each other, called when able, and visited every chance they got.

 

On spring break in Michael’s senior year, he went to afghanistan to visit his boyfriend once more. He knew that Alex’s father was going to be around, but he really didn’t care. He wanted to see his boyfriend and no one was going to stop him.

Alex met him at the airport and the two quickly retired to the nearest hotel to properly greet each other.

The next day Alex was showing Michael around, telling him which areas to stay away from when he heard a shout for help.

“Stay here.” He told his boyfriend, pulling his gun from his holster but keeping it to his side.

He went through the buildings towards the cry for help, making sure to look around for any signs of danger. Michael knew he should have stayed, but he also knew that there was no way in hell he was going to let his boyfriend go into danger without some backup if he had a say to it.

“Nothing.” Alex sighed as he looked around confused.

“Does this happen often?” Michael asked, putting his hands in his pockets while looking around casually.

“Guerin, I told you to stay put, it’s not safe here.” The airman sighed, turning to look at him.

The human then gasped some as he saw the shadow of a large piece of machinery falling from the sky towards them.

“Guerin!” He exclaimed, sprinting towards his boyfriend and shoving him out of the way.

He tripped over some debris and fell to the ground, the airman knew better than to think he had time to get up and run away as well, so he just curled up to hopefully make the pain last a shorter amount of time.

After nearly a full minute, Alex finally opened his eyes slowly and looked up, jaw dropping open when he saw the large piece of machinery hovering in the air a few inches away from him. He slowly turned his head to look at his boyfriend who was looking at the machinery intently. He then moved his head and the machinery moved with it before dropping to the ground further away.

“Guerin, what the hell just happened?“ Alex asked of him, completely bewildered.

 

That lead to a very, very long talk where Michael told Alex everything that had happened, all about him, his siblings, their powers, everything that had ever happened, basically.

Michael was very surprised when Alex didn’t push him away, when the human assured him that he still loved Michael. He was surprised and elated when his boyfriend said he still wanted to be with him.

When Michael finally left at the end of his vacation, the two kissed and Alex assured Michael that they would meet once Michael’s school year ended and go on a vacation together.

 

Michael was on video chat with Alex when he got the news from Max that he was engaged.

“Oh my god, Liz proposed to Max.” He gasped with a smile.

“Seriously? That’s awesome!” Alex smiled brightly, knowing about the alien telepathy and figuring that was how he knew.

“Yea. Look, baby, i know we said that we’d go someplace really fun for our vacation, but they’re going to be planning the wedding this summer and having it at the end of the summer, I need to be there for it.”

“Guerin, I totally understand, seriously. Yea, let’s go back and visit there for the summer, I want to be there for Liz.”

“Really, you’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you.” Alex reminded with a warm smile. “It’s also for Liz though.”

“Awesome, I’ll uh, I’ll buy our plane tickets. I’ll see you in Roswell.” Michael smiled at him.

“See you back in Roswell.”


	2. The Next Four Months

When Rosa Ortecho-Evans and Isobel Ortecho-Evans entered the Crash Down Cafe hand in hand, they couldn’t exactly say they were surprised when conversations went silent and everyone turned towards them.

“Rosa?” Liz asked with a bright smile, straightening up her back since she had been leaning over the counter to flirt with her fiance.

“Isobel?” Michael and Max spoke at the same time, both of them getting up.

Liz ran to her sister and wrapped her in a warm hug while the two male aliens sprinted to their sister and nearly took her to the ground with the force of their hugs.

“I missed you guys too.” She chuckled and rubbed their backs.

Alex got out of the booth he had been sitting in with Michael and came up to them with a smile.

“You’re here, you’re actually here.” Liz smiled, happy tears in her eyes as she pulled back to look at her sister.

“Of course I’m here. You think I wouldn’t come to help my sister plan her wedding?” Rosa asked back with a bright smile.

“I am so happy you’re here, Rosa. I missed you so much.”

“I am a little upset that I’m not the first one here.” The older Ortecho sister commented playfully, looking over at Michael and Alex.

“We just got here like an hour ago.” Alex assured her with a small chuckle.

“At least I’m not too far behind.” She chuckled. “I do miss the eyeliner though.” She told him playfully, remembering her sister’s friend used to be very goth.

“You and me both.” Michael told her, turning to look at Alex with a smirk.

The airman chuckled and pushed his boyfriend playfully.

“Let’s not just stand around, let’s sit at a table and catch up.” Liz smiled, leading her sister to the largest table in the place where they all squeezed in.

 

Everyone spent the next two hours sitting at the booth, eating a large amount of food while telling everyone everything that had happened in the last four years since they had left Roswell. Since everyone knew about aliens, it made it much easier to explain everything.

 

“Hey, where’s Maria? I figured I’d see her here helping you plan.” Alex commented as he looked around.

“Oh, uh, she has been, just not today. It’s the one year anniversary of her mother’s death.” Liz reminded him in a quiet, solemn tone.

“Oh, yea, shit. I totally forgot that was today. I’ll have to make sure to meet her soon.”

“You might not want to see her while you’re in uniform. She’s still pissed about your dad not letting her see her mother’s body.”

“Never? I thought Maria buried her.”

“She did, but the military provided the casket. They gave her the locked casket with her mother inside and she buried that, she never got to see her mother again.”

“Wait what happened? Why did the military have her body?” Michael asked with furrowed brows.

He hadn’t had much contact with anyone except his siblings and Alex since he had graduated so he was unsure what had happened in Roswell since he left.

“Maria’s mom was killed when a cave in the desert fell in.” Liz told him.

“The military took over because they thought it had done so because of stolen military explosives.” Alex further explained, having overheard his father talking about it. “I heard my dad talking about Project Shepard a lot during that, so I think they were investigating the stolen explosives in correlation with the cave collapse. He hasn’t mentioned it much since then so I don’t think they ever caught the thief.”

“Why was she in a cave in the desert?” Isobel wondered with furrowed brows.

“We don’t know. She always talked about evil in the desert, maybe she decided to get rid of it.” Max suggested with a sigh and a shrug.

“That’s the writer in you talking.” Michael chuckled. “She probably just wandered herself into a cave and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“You’re probably right. It’s still super shitty. I tried to be there for her, but she kind of shut down. I’ll go with you to see her.” Rosa told Alex.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll let you know.” The airman told her with a nod.

“As much fun as this has been, I am very tired. I think we should head back to the hotel, we can all reconvene tomorrow and start the wedding planning.” Isobel smiled.

“Yea, we should get settled into our place too.” Alex nodded at his alien.

“Where are you staying, goth boy?” Rosa asked with a playful smirk.

“Jim Valenti gave me his cabin, punk girl.” Alex smirked back at her.

“What? Why the shit would he do that?”

“No idea, I don’t think he’s in town.” He shrugged and finished his water. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“See you guys later.” Liz waved to them happily as everyone got out of the booth.

 

The six of them met every day for the next week to plan everything, Liz assigning duties to everyone so they could divide and conquer.

Rosa and Alex were put on decorations and music, they were actually making more progress than any other team, which made them both happy since they were both kind of competitive.

 

Rosa was stretched out on the floor of Alex’s new cabin sketching some designs to put on the large banner that was going to be put behind the officiant, who she was pretty certain would be her father.

Alex was sitting nearby at the small dining room table listening to songs from the bands they were thinking about booking to see which sounded the best.

His phone rang but he couldn’t hear it with his headphones on. Rosa got up and answered it for him.

“Alex’s phone, Rosa speaking.” She spoke, the end of her words getting cut off by a frantic voice talking a mile a minute. “Yea, ok, just a sec.”

She tapped Alex’s shoulder while handing him the phone, he sighed and pausing the music before putting his headphones on the table while grabbing the phone.

“Hello? Whoa, Flint, slow down. I can’t understand you, what’s going on?” The airman asked with a sigh before his eyes went big as a shocked expression covered his face. “He what? Are you serious? … yes, yes, of course. I’ll be there soon, I’m leaving now. You can explain more when I get there.”

He hung up before quickly rushing to get himself together to leave.

“Hey, Alex, you gotta talk to me, man. What the fuck just happened?” Rosa asked of him, looking at the frantic man with a brow raised.

“My Dad is being court martialed.” He admitted to her, stopping his frantic looking with a look of complete disbelief on his features which she quickly adopted.

“What? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, he… apparently he was ordered to shut down Project Sheppard a year ago when Maria’s mom died, and he didn’t. They… somehow they found out that he was still using military resources to keep it going. All my brothers are meeting at the base to see if we can find out more, I gotta go and see what the hell is going to happen to my dad. Can you please call Michael and tell him what’s happening? I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

“Yea, Of course, man. Go, I got this. Let me know when you know anything.”

“Thanks, Punk Girl.” He gave her a small smile.

“Anything for my fellow alien lover, Goth Boy.” She smiled back playfully.

He chuckled before rushing from the house.

Rosa laid on the ground on her back, feet propped up on the couch while she pulled out her phone and called the speed dial for her wife.

“Did you call to gloat about your progress?” Isobel asked of her wife with a sigh.

“Not this time, my love. How’s it going on food and venue?”

“Annoying. Why couldn’t Liz have picked me instead of Max for the attire duties? Like seriously, do you know how hard it is to find a caterer that makes decent tamales? It should not be this hard, but somehow it is.” Isobel sighed exasperated. “And Michael is going to end up using his telekinesis to throw someone into a wall sometime soon. He’s dealing with the locations and they’re all trying to fuck us over.”

“I’m sorry babe. Speaking of The Little Strummer Boy, is he around you? I need to talk to him.”

“You want to talk to Michael?” The blonde laughed some.

“Want and need are two completely different things, my love.” Rosa reminded her with a playful smile.

Isobel took the phone away from her mouth to shout across the house to her brother.

“Michael! My wife needs to talk to you!”

“You can just call her Rosa, she has a name, you know.” He called back.

“Yea, she also has a title, as my wife.” Isobel informed him proudly.

“How did you end up gayer than me?” He asked her playfully before taking the phone.

“Luck.” She smirked back.

He just sighed as he placed the phone to his ear.

“Yea, what’s up Rosa?”

“Your better half wanted me to tell you that his father is being court martialed and he’s going to the base to talk to his brothers about what’s happening.”

“Holy shit. Oh my god, uh, thanks Rosa. I’ll… shit, I’ll give him a couple hours and then call him if he hasn’t called me.”

“Of course, I told him to tell me if anything else happened so I’ll let you know if he let’s me know.”

“Thank you, Rosa, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” She smiled before hanging up.

 

It was a good thing that Rosa and Alex had been so ahead, because he was out of commission for awhile. It quickly spiraled for him when it came to light that all of his brothers were also a part of this Project Sheppard and were detained along with his father.

Alex had to undergo some investigation as well, but it quickly became clear that he was no part of it. Luckily, he had a whole lot of proof as well as eyewitnesses that showed he clearly could not have been any part of it.

Alex wasn’t completely shut out of the military investigation, but most of the new information he learned, he heard through the grapevine.

 

“Yea, so they’re destroying everything having to do with Project Sheppard. This is seriously crazy, how could an investigation into stolen military explosives turn into this.” Alex sighed and shook his head.

He was sitting at the bar at the Crash Down Cafe, twirling his spoon in his milkshake. Isobel, Max, and Rosa were sitting next to him on the barstools. Liz was behind the counter wiping it off idly as she let her friend fill them in on all the drama. Michael was standing behind his boyfriend, rubbing his shoulders softly.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Michael told his human with a sigh.

Suddenly, all three aliens crashed to the floor. Isobel and Max fell off of their stools while Michael just fell down onto his knees. All three were holding their hands to their ears and making noises of pain.

They all heard thousands of screams in their heads that drowned out everything around them. Their humans moved immediately, rushing to them and looking over them.

The other patrons looked on confused, calling for ambulances and doctors to try to help since it had happened out of nowhere.

They finally snapped back to the world just as suddenly as they went down, gasping and looking around before looking at each other.

“You heard the screaming too?” Isobel asked of her brothers who both nodded.

“It was… they were in pain.” Max spoke as he carefully stood up.

“We… what was that? Why did that happen?” Michael asked, panting some while his boyfriend helped him up.

“I don’t know, but let’s get somewhere more private to talk about it.” Rosa suggested, wrapping her arm around her wife before leading them out.

“Good idea.” Liz nodded, helping Max out of the restaurant after her sister.

Alex helped Michael out and soon they were at his cabin trying to figure it out while the aliens downed a bottle of nail polish remover each.

 

Later that night Alex was able to hack into his father’s laptop to see what properties were being destroyed in correlation with Project Sheppard, and was able to connect an old prison that had exploded that day right around the same time the three aliens had collapsed.

He quickly relayed that message to the other five people and spent nearly the entire night cuddled up with his boyfriend while they both texted back in the group chat with everyone trying to figure out what to do about it.

Liz had the final say, shutting everyone down by saying that they should focus on planning the wedding and let the military deal with the exploded prison since they couldn’t even confidently connect the two events to each other in a nefarious way. She made a great case for it being entirely possible that it could have been a siren that was let out that made them act that way, or vibrations, or even too much pollen since none of them really knew too much about what affected the three aliens or why.

They had to admit she was right, they couldn’t prove anything, it was all speculation and the military was rushing around it so it would not be smart for them to try anything just on speculation.

 

Everyone let it go after that and Liz helped by getting more persistent on the duties that all had for the wedding. Everyone pretty much forgot about it because there was so much else to focus on.

Which is why it was extra surprised when Liz took Alex and Rosa to the site of the old prison for her bachlorete party.

Isabel and Michael were off with Max doing sibling, alien things that Liz had assured them she didn’t want to know. Which left Alex and Rosa to be with Liz at her party, since Maria had refused to go if “a Manes Man” went.

Alex had completely understood and assured Liz that he wouldn’t be upset at all if she wanted Maria there instead, but she had told him that she wanted him there and that if Maria was going to prioritize her own misplaced anger at someone who did nothing to her personally over her friend, then she didn’t want her there in the first place.

But Liz wasn’t going to let her disappointment taint the day, so she herded her sister and friend into the car before driving them far away.

They parked and Liz got out first, leading them towards the ruins of the large building without saying anything. Rosa and Alex looked at each other before getting out.

“Liz, are we where I think we are?” The airman asked her, headed up to her with a slight sigh.

“Yes. Come on, you two can’t seriously tell me you aren’t even slightly curious about this place. All of our aliens fell to the ground holding their heads right around the time this place got destroyed. That is not a coincidence and you both know it.”

“Yea, I guess you’re right.” Alex sighed and nodded.

“Let’s do this. I want to make sure my wife doesn’t have to go through anything like that ever again.”

They all nodded and followed Liz into the ruins of the building.

 

Nearly four hours later they all reconveined.

“Holy shit, some serious shit went down here.” Rosa spoke first, showing them pictures she had taken of the place.

She had seen the containment cells, still with some remnants of the burned bodies left in there.

“I grabbed everything that was left of the collected samples and grabbed all the reports I could still read. They date all the way back to the original crash.” Liz told them, her voice and face a mix of sadness and scientific curiosity.

It was clear she was upset by what she had seen, but also the science part of her was interested in what she had found.

“I collected all of the tapes and recordings I could find. A few were too badly destroyed to do anything with, but I still grabbed them. Most of them were mostly unharmed, I think someone may have tried to hide them to keep them safe.” He admitted with furrowed brows.

“I think I know who.” Liz informed her friend with a soft sigh.

She went to the nearest table and pushed a space on it before setting out a file.

“An alien that had telekinetic powers, she was incredibly powerful, they had to sedate her for years.” She explained, pointing out a few lines to them before turning the page even though neither of the other two had been able to read much. “Jim Valenti was a part of this too... but it seemed he like was having doubts. He recently gained some more power over the ward where most of them were kept and since he had, many of their medications to keep them lethargic were lessened. Most were getting just half the dose or less than they had been before. It seems he was trying to ween them off of it before… before this place was sent into self destruct.” She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “My hypothesis is that she knew what was coming and used her powers as long as she could to move all the evidence she could into a safer place to ensure it had a higher likelihood of being found.”

“Telekinetic powers?” The older Ortecho sister wondered with raised brows. “I’m not the only one making the connection to a certain telekinetic alien that’s at a bachelor party right now, am I?”

“You think she could have been Michael’s mother.” Alex commented, feeling his heart sink more.

He already felt terrible being at this place, he knew his father was part of it and to think his father had also been instrumental in making Michael grow up without a mother was hurting his heart even more.

“We don’t know that.” Liz assured him. “We don’t know how powers are passed on. It could be completely random and it’s just a coincidence.”

Alex sighed softly and nodded, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

“We can’t tell them about this.” Rosa spoke up first.

She wasn’t surprised when two sets of confused eyes turned to her, even though she was sure they had both been thinking it.

“It will kill them if they knew they grew up this close to their species. It would destroy them to know their one chance for answers and that bond with those like them is now gone forever. We have to protect our aliens, yea?”

The other two looked at each other before nodding.

“Yea, it would destroy Geurin to know. He’s been searching and hoping his whole life, if he knew how close he was he’d… he’d blame himself when he should be blaming me.” Alex told them.

“Hey, he shouldn’t blame you. You didn’t do anything.” Liz assured her friend. “This was here before any of us were born. We didn’t do anything to help this.”

“My father ran this, Liz. My father and Kyle Valenti’s father.”‘

“But you weren’t a part of it, you didn’t even know about it.” Liz promised him.

“Thanks, Liz.” Alex smiled softly and nodded.

He didn’t really believe it, but he knew it wasn’t going to do anything to fight with her. Once the woman had made up her mind there was no changing it.

“Let’s get back to go over all of this stuff before they come back from their bachelor party.” Liz told them, making sure everything was put into her backpack before leading them out.

 

They went back to Alex’s cabin to look over everything, they were able to hide it easier there and had more space to spread it out.

It was disheartening to see and read everything that had happened all of those years to the beings clearly related in some way to the loves of their lives.

Liz took the samples she had collected and ran many tests on everything. By the end of her testing, she was confident that given the correct live sample she would be able to synthesize the abnormalities that were in the alien’s DNA. She was unsure fully what she would do with that ability, but as a scientist the knowledge that she would have the ability thrilled her.

All of their horror and scientific exploration got shoved to the side as the wedding drew near. Everyone pretty much just forgot as their wedding responsibilities took over and the excitement took over inside of them.

 

On the day of the wedding, everyone was excitedly doing their duties for the day. Alex and Michael were making sure the music was all set up and the decorations were taken care of. Isobel was helping Max to get himself in order, then was going to double check everything was perfect. Rosa was with her sister getting ready.

“You look so amazing, Liz.” The older Ortecho sister smiled warmly, looking at her sister in the mirror.

She had just finished helping her younger sister with her hair and was still standing behind her. Rosa was wearing a purple dress that she had added black accents to and pretty simple makeup for her.

“Thanks, Rosa. I’m so glad you could be here with me for this.”

“Of course, I’ll always be here for you when you need me.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me before, but I promise to always be there now.”

“It’s ok, Izzy was. She understood me and Max understood you. I’m glad that the two of you got together, it really was destiny.” Rosa smiled warmly.

“It really was, he’s my soulmate.” Liz smiled fondly, which faltered some after a second.

She quickly regained it and turned to Rosa.

“Ok, I’m almost done, why don’t you go help your wife finish setting up while I finish up my highlighter?”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll see you later.” Rosa smiled, softly squeezing her arm before heading off to find her wife.

Liz finished up her highlighter before hurrying to the door. She peeked her head out and was happy to see her sister wasn’t there. She got out of the room, closing the door behind her, before hurrying towards where she knew Max was getting ready. She saw the back of him walking down the hall towards a restroom.

“Max.” She called out, trying to keep it quiet enough to not alert everyone.

He started turning around but she stopped him.

“Don’t look at me.” She said quickly while looking around. “Get in the confessional.” She instructed, getting into one side of it quickly.

He got in on the other side, confusion very clear.

“What’s going on? Are you ok?” He wondered worriedly.

“Yea, I'm ok, I just… I need to tell you something. I don’t want to have any secrets from you.”

“I don’t want to have any secrets either.” Max assured her.

“Good, well then I need to tell you what I did for my bachelorette party. We went to the site that had been blown up when you guys collapsed and we found things. Not good things. It… it seems to have been an… alien prison. There were tons of records of every alien there and all of the… experiments done on them since the first crash. They had samples and detailed notes and even some video tapes. I’m so sorry we didn’t tell you guys it’s just… we didn’t know if… we didn’t know what the right thing to do is. It was a lot and I was scared it would hurt you, maybe even to an unbearable level. I never want you hurt or in pain but I know I can’t stop that. We still have everything and you can look at and read and everything the stuff we have, if you want. If not, I’ll never bring it up to you again.” Liz assured him, rushing her words some in her worried state.

Max was silent for several long minutes, each second that passed served to make the scientist more nervous over everything.

“Other aliens were that close the entire time?” He finally spoke quietly.

“Yes.” She answered back softly.

“Thank you for telling me, Liz. I love you. I don’t know if I ever want to look at any of that stuff, but I will let you know and thank you for giving me the opportunity.”

It was clear he was still very shocked and taken back, but Liz had been the constant in his life for so many years and he knew with every fibre of his being that she was his forever, so he couldn’t even think to react any other way to her. He was surprised and chilled by what he had heard, but he also had a bit of detachment to it. He had spent so much time separating himself from his past that he was having trouble fully coming to terms with it right now.

“I understand if you want to postpone all of this. I shouldn’t have brought this on you today, but I needed you to know this first.”

“Liz, of course I don’t want to postpone. You are wonderful and amazing and the love of my life. I’m shocked but I love you and I can't wait to be married to you, I can’t wait to be Doctor and Mister Ortecho.” He chuckled softly, putting his hands up to the small partition window.

“I love you.” Liz smiled warmly, putting her hand up to it as well.

 

Rosa and Isobel walked out from behind some curtains to keep the organ out of view when not in use, smiling while putting their clothes back together.

“We just had lesbian sex in a church, that may upset a few people.” Isobel commented playfully, adjusting the top of her dress before putting her hair back up in the pinned bun.

Rosa chuckled and looked at her wife happily, struck once more with astonishment that she got to be so happy with this wonderful woman for the rest of her life. She then remembered the secret she was keeping and took a deep breath.

“Iz, I gotta tell you something. I know it might make you mad, but for Liz’s bachelor party we went to the explosion site. It was a fucking alien concentration camp basically. They were holding all the aliens from the crash you survived in there and testing on them. We have a fuck ton of shit from there that you can read and watch if you want, but I don’t know if you want to, babe. It’s fucked up. We were supposed to keep it a secret to not hurt you guys but.. You deserve to know.” Rosa admitted, watching as her wife’s face got incredibly confused and then shocked. “Just, don’t tell Michael, ok? It looks like Alex’s dad and brothers were the ones running it. Alex had no idea, obviously, but it was still his family and he feels fucking terrible about it.”

“I… this… I don’t… what do… what do I even say about this? What… what do I think?” Isobel asked, carefully sitting down in one of the pews as she tried to take it in.

Rosa came up to her and knelt in front of the blonde alien, looking at her with soft eyes.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, sorry to spring it on you.” The human apologized.

“It’s ok, I know you’re blunt.” Isobel chuckled softly, looking at her wife. “I won’t tell Michael, not yet at least. I wouldn’t do that to Alex, but he needs to tell Michael eventually. Michael… shit this… this might kill him. He’s always wanted a family and to find more of us. To know… shit, for him to know that they were this close the entire time… Wow, I can’t believe this. This is so incredibly fucking crazy.”

“Yea, humans are fucking crazy.” Rosa nodded.

“Thanks for telling me, baby. We should get back to everything though, I don’t want to ruin Liz’s day with this. We’ll talk more later.” Isobel assured her wife as she carefully stood up.

“Ok, I will be here to talk and answer anything, my love.” The older Ortecho sister assured her, caressing the side of the blonde’s face.

Isobel smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife softly before leading her back into the main hall.

 

“Is it lit up yet?” Michael asked from under the DJ booth.

The monitor for the slide show of Liz and Max’s pictures wasn’t working, so Mechanic Michael was getting to work to fit it.

“No, it’s more grey than black but it’s not up.” Alex told him, watching the monitor intently for any changes.

Michael grumbled and twisted another connector into place before switching two.

“Yes! It’s up! You are a genius!” Alex exclaimed excitedly when the play menu finally came up.

“I know.” Michael smirked, climbing out from under it to kiss Alex.

The human smiled and happily kissed his boyfriend back, pressing close to him.

“Lucky you.” Michael winked as he pulled away to get everything else set up.

Alex happily watched his boyfriend work, smiling fondly at him.

“My father ran an alien testing facility where the rest of the people on your space ship were held captive and experimented on.” The human found himself saying quickly before he could stop himself.

He was very surprised at himself since he hadn’t planned to say that. Michael was equally as surprised as he stopped and turned to face Alex once more.

“What?” He asked, voice breaking slightly.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea, I didn't know anything about it until we went there and saw everything. I completely understand if you hate me and never want to see me again. I… I don't even know how to start trying to make this up to you. My family has caused your family so much trouble and pain and torture and I didn’t… I can never apologize enough to you. I'm… I will leave as soon as this wedding is over and never talk to you again if that’s what you want, Guerin, I promise you. I will do whatever you want to try to make up for it, just please tell me.” Alex told him honestly and sincerely, eyes prickling with tears.

It was incredibly clear how torn up he was about it and how worried he was with how the alien would react.

Michael came up to Alex and held his face in both hands.

“Alex, your father is a shitty, terrible, abusive, homophobic prick who has abused you your entire life. You are not him. His actions are not yours. You had no say over this, no say over anything he did. He is a small man who needs power any way he can get it, it doesn’t surprise me at all that he would do this. I know you would never be a part of anything like that. I love you, Alex Manes, this doesn’t change that. You are my forever and you’re not getting rid of me this easily. You’re stuck with me.” Michael informed Alex simply.

His words were so simple and matter-of-fact that it made the human start crying. The alien wrapped him in a warm hug, rubbing his back and letting his human cry while repeating “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”.

They only pulled away when they heard people start coming into the church.

“Shit, I messed up my eyeliner.‘ Alex sniffed, pulling away to wipe his tears away.

Michael chuckled softly and smiled at him, helping to wipe them away.

“Let’s go, I'll help you fix it up.”

The goth nodded with a small smile as his boyfriend took his hand and lead him to the nearest bathroom to fix it.

 

Once everyone was seated, the aliens got together to finish getting Max ready and the humans got together to do the same to Liz.

Alex entered from one door, Rosa entered from another, and as soon as they reached Liz all three of them spoke.

“I told about what we saw.”

They all looked at each other a bit confused before chuckling softly.

“We’re all whipped.” Rosa informed them.

“Yea.” Alex sighed fondly. “How did they take it?”

“Max is shocked, but he’s taking it in stride. I think it’ll hit him later.” Liz told them.

“Isobel is very shocked as well but she was mostly worried about Michael.” Rosa told them.

“I thought Michael would murder me, but he said he still loves me and that he’s with me forever. So I take that as a good sign.” Alex chuckled softly.

“It’s good that they’re taking it well.” The bride nodded.

“Yup, now let’s get you hitched little sister.” Rosa smiled brightly before leading them out.

 

The ceremony was very lovely, their vows brought tears to every single eye in the church. It was clear how much they loved each other and their near poetry of vows just further proved that.

The reception was in another room of the large church so everyone moved their to eat and just relax.

After they ate, the mic began getting passed around for everyone who wanted to to be able to say good things about the new couple. Liz’s father went first, followed by Max’s parents, then winding its way through everyone that wanted to.

Michael was the last one to take it and went to the dancefloor to talk to Max and Liz.

“Liz, Max, you two are amazing and I am so happy for you. You two deserve all the best in the world and to have only happiness. You two are clearly meant to be, you found your way to each other and I have no doubt that you will always find your way to each other. You’re pieces that are meant to be together.” Michael smiled warmly at them before turning to Alex. “And Alex Manes, you are my piece that I will always find. Nothing will keep us apart because you are my other half. Will you be my other half for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?” The curly haired male asked, getting down on one knee and holding out a ring box.

The ring inside was a silver band with a tiny piece of alien space ship in it as the gem. Michael had found the piece long ago but had never really been able to find too much, so he decided adding it to the ring for the love of his life showed his devotion to never try to leave.

Alex was completely shocked but couldn’t hide his excitement. He smiled and came forward.

“Of course, yes.‘ He smiled brightly and nodded.

Michael slipped the ring onto his finger before getting up to sweep his fiance into a passionate kiss.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me at Liz’s wedding, she’ll kill you.” Alex teased once they pulled away and hugged.

“I asked her first, I’m not stupid.” Michael chuckled and rubbed his back before pulling away.

“Congratulations.“ Liz smiled brightly, coming up to hug both of them.

“Thanks, Liz. The wedding was stunning.” Alex smiled at her.

“Thank you. Now we get to plan yours.” She commented playfully.

“Oh I can already see it, all black with Panic! At The Disco and My Chemical Romance decorations all over.” Rosa commented playfully while she came up with her wife.

“Don’t tempt me.” He smirked back.

“Michael, you better be careful.” Max teased his brother.

“My future husband can have anything he wants.” Michael assured, pulling Alex in to kiss his cheek once more.

They all chuckled at that and shook their heads, happy for the lives they all had. It wasn’t perfect and they had things they still had to go through and take care of, but they were all together. That was all they ever really needed.


End file.
